All The Little Things
by Alice-Jaspers Girl
Summary: Alice and Jasper one shots... i know, there are soo many :P but, these are what i wish could have happened! RATED M FOR LANGUAGE... and not in this one really, but in others suggestive and maybe actual lemons... : PLEASE TRY!
1. Chapter 1

_**These are just some really cute, really random moments between Alice and Jasper, and sometimes some other characters **__** I hope you enjoy!**_

GOOD OL' FASHIONED TEXAS TALKING TO

APOV

I was sitting there, perfectly content with reading the 450 page fashion catalogue in front of me, circling the items I liked with my favorite bright red pen… but jasper stormed into the room, angry with me… I didn't see this coming. What was going on? I swear I could see flames' erupting in his eyes… something was wrong…

"You didn't tell me." What was he talking about, I told him everything.

"Jasper what do you mean?" I stood up and walked over to him, trying to comfort him, I reached out for his arm, but he shook my hand off.

"I had to hear it from Edward. How the hell do you think that made me feel?"

"Jasper…" I searched his eyes, looking for an answer, but nothing came.

"You forgot to mention a little something after getting back from Italy didn't you Alice."

"What are you talking about Jasper?" I tried to grab his arm again, but he pushed me off, and walked over to the bed, sitting down hiding his face in his hands. "Jazz, please tell me…"

"You knew. And you still do know. Maybe you forgot… but Alice, why the hell didn't you tell me… I deserved to know…"

"I have no idea what you are talking about…"

"Edward read Aro's mind when you were in Volterra didn't he?"

"Yes, yes he did… what does that have to do with me Jazz?" I moved the catalogue and sat down beside him, he turned to face me, and I could see the pain in his face, I could see the water trapped in his eyes…

"You never told me Alice… Aro wants you…doesn't he…?"

Fuck. Now I knew what he was talking about…I told Edward not to tell him… I nodded.

"Alice…they could have taken you away from me by now.."

Was he serious? I would have never let that happen…

"Jazzy, no. I wouldn't have.."

"I know, you would have seen, but god damn it Alice. What if the Volturi are behind this? Even if they aren't, they will be getting awful close going to Seattle don't you think?"

I nodded; I knew where he was going with this.

"I would have gotten away…"

"Alice, I know that you would have tried. But baby…its impossible to disobey Aro…"

"Jasper they won't get me..."

"FUCK ALICE! Why the hell aren't you listening to me?" He looked so devastated… so hurt… I never meant to let this happen.

"Edward brought up the point… and I agree. Alice, the volturi want you. They won't stop. If they are coming here for you and Edward, I will fight. I will protect you. But, they will kill me… you know that. Aro gets what he wants… Fuck Alice, I'm not even ready for anything like that… if you had the brains to tell me maybe I would have known! But, no. All you think about are your fucking clothes… Alice, if I die protecting you... it won't be my fault."

"Jasper, listen to me… please."

"Alice, you have said enough."

"No, I haven't. Now shut up and listen to me before I _ask_ the volturi to come!" … shit… I really shouldn't have said that…

"Is that really what you want Alice? Fuck… now I get it. You didn't tell me…on purpose...how the hell could be so stupid…"

"Jasper, you aren't listening to me…"

"Because I think you have said enough…Alice, you didn't tell me. If you didn't remember," he grabbed my left hand, and showed me my worn out wedding rings… "We are married. I don't care if it is stupid and useless to say that, but it is the truth. Marriage is about honesty, Alice… they could have taken you away from me…and they still can. Is it possible for you to even imagine how I am feeling? I trusted you with this Alice…but, obviously you don't care about my feelings at all do you?"

"Jasper, I do love you!" I grabbed his other hand, and placed it on my heart. "it may not make a noise, it may not be beating, but that is my heart. And it is only big enough for you. You are my heart… Jasper…I didn't tell you to protect you."

"You think this is protecting me Alice? I guess they were right to put you in that crazy house, because you sure have a fucked up way of showing that you care…" he stood up, and started walking downstairs.

How…dare…he… I thought he… he knows better than that! Something was obviously wrong… he couldn't mean it… but what if he did?

"You don't mean that Jasper!" I wasn't sure if I was right, but I had to believe so… I had no other option…I ran after him, running into Rosalie as I did.

"Then tell me Alice… Explain… tell me why I should believe you…"

"Just tell me... you don't think i belong in the crazy house... please..." he could see the pain in my eyes... and it was killing me... he droped his head slightly, ashamed of himself.

"that was...out of line...im sorry..."

I grabbed his hand, and he finally let me hold it. I pulled him downstairs, and sat him on the couch.

"I never told you Jasper, because I love you. I was scared… I still am scared… but I was in denial… and i didn't want to tell you, because then I knew it would be real… for once in my life everything was perfect… and then… bam… I was being taken away… and I was also scared…because…well because…"

He stared into my eyes, and if I were human I would have started crying, I wish I could have too. just to make him see how much this was killing me, to let him be able to see how worried I was, how sorry I was… how scared I was.

"I was scared Jasper… because if I were taken away from you… I know what you would do… you wouldn't listen to anyone... you would never have been as easy going as Edward… just the easy way out for you… I couldn't even…"

And then he jumped up from the couch, and kissed me. It wasn't just a kiss, it was everything. He started at the top of my head, and then kissed my forehead, my cheeks, and the tip of my nose, my chin, my neck and finally, my lips. Jasper had always opted against P.D.A, and considering we were in a crowded house of humans, and vampires this was odd… but I didn't care. I needed him, and more importantly he needed me. I stood up on my tippy toes, so I was easier for him to reach, but apparently that wasn't enough for him… he swooped me up into his arms, and sat me down on the kitchen counter, only to continue kissing any accessible skin he could find.

"Jasper…" of course, I got no response…so I grabbed his chin, and pulled him up to look into his eyes…

"Jasper… I never meant for you to get so worried… I was scared…I was so scared… but I couldn't let you know… you would have been an over emotional, over protective wreck…" he laughed, and kissed my nose…

"And you think me finding out from Edward, and almost letting me believe you hated me was any better?" he kissed my neck, and made his way down to my collarbone, running his lips over the bare skin there… WHAT?

"Jasper Whitlock Hale! Next time you even think I hate you, back up, think again, and if you still think that, go let Emmett hit you in the face. I could never hate you…"

"Even if I did this?" and he picked me up, slung me over his shoulder and made his way to the living room… what was he doing?

"Jasper! Let me go!" I started laughing. By the time I realized where we were, Jasper had plopped me down on the floor, in front of the rest of the family.

"Carlisle!" jasper ran over to Carlisle's side and pointed at me…

"She hurt my feelings!" he said in the funniest attempt of a little kid voice…

Carlisle stared at him like he was drunk, or high… he turned to Edward, who was with Bella…who was staring at me…great.

"Should I even bother to ask?" Carlisle asked Edward, and thankfully Edward shook his head…

Good, now I could get out of here… I stood up, and started walking out of the room… too bad Jasper got me first.

"And where do you think you are going little miss?" Jasper picked me up again.

"Well, I suppose wherever you are taking me…"

He laughed, and then dropped me back on the couch…

"Ah, yes… the couch…perfect destination!" I winked at him. I was expecting our bedroom…

"Alice, now would be the perfect time for us to discuss your punishment?"

I rolled my eyes…was he serious?

"I am very serious about this Alice… you put me through hell…"

I nodded, and climbed over to sit in his lap. "ill take whatever punishment you give me…"

"Alright then! Two weeks of 'not going to leave Jasper's side', one get out of shopping free card for me, and one more thing…" he picked me up again… "You need a good ol' fashioned Texas talkin' to!" He ran (vampire speed) up to our bedroom, and dropped me on the bed, lying down on top of me, pinning me there. He grabbed my hands, and put them on the back of his neck. He started kissing my face again, making his way down to my collarbone. He kissed me right under my neck, then turned to face me, and whispered; "bad girl Alice." I burst out into a laughing fit…

"I'm serious Mary! Never do that to me again…"

Mary? Seriously…. Wow… he was serious about this, I mean we both knew I wouldn't do it again, but he really wanted to make me PROMISE.

"But, Jasper, I thought we agreed we couldn't call me Mary anymore…I mean, Mary like virgin Mary… we call me Alice, and not Mary for a reason you know…" I winked, and he kissed me.

"Names Aside, Mrs. Whitlock, promise me, that you will never put me through that again, just tell me. I don't care what it is you are telling me, just tell me everything…"

I nodded, and he went back to kissing me, letting his fingers slide under my shirt, going up my torso…

"I promise..." I said in-between kisses.

We continued kissing, and then I had a vision… shit.

"Jasper… I have to tell you one more thing…"

He looked me in the eyes... "What now?"

"Emmett is going to come in… in about 2 minutes, looking for us…."

He rolled his eyes, and kissed my ear, then he whispered "Fuck Emmett.."

I grabbed the side of his face, and turned him to face me.

"Actually Mr. Whitlock, I'd much rather Fuck you…"

And with that, jasper ran over to the door, turning the lock, and un buttoning his shirt as he returned back to me.

All I can say… much better than reading a fashion catalogue…


	2. Carlisle's Permision

**OKAY! so im writing some one shots :P :) :) :) **

**they all have Alice ad Jasper in them... but other Cullen's too :) **

**

* * *

**

Jasper sat in Carlisle's study, his hands twitching from the growing nervousness he had absorbed. He was fine when he entered the room, but looking at the books…the degrees, the artwork, it all worried him. He knew Carlisle was a strong independent man, he also knew that Carlisle had been with the volturi. This didn't worry him; he knew Carlisle was soft, and gentle. But, he couldn't help but be nervous. Alice was Carlisle's little angel, and he would never say so out loud but Alice was most definitely his favorite 'daughter'.

Carlisle entered the room, removing his sweater and placing it on the back of his chair, sitting down slowly, taking in my solemn expression. "What's the matter Jasper?" Carlisle gave me a small encouraging smile, and moved forwards, resting his hands on his desk.

I let out a small laugh of disbelief. What was the matter? Hell, I was overjoyed. I gave Carlisle a smile, and moved forwards. We were starring each other down, and the tension and suspicion emanating from him was slowly growing. "Nothing is the matter Carlisle," I smiled. "I just needed to talk to you…ask you something."

"Ask away!" Carlisle smiled, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. I instantly felt my smile grow and I couldn't control the nervous (manly) giggle that escaped my lips. I looked at my hands, fiddling with a small paper clip I had found on his desk.

"Promise not to laugh." My eyes wandered around the room, never letting Carlisle my worried expression.

"Jasper, I would never laugh at a question, no matter how silly." I could feel his emotions, he was telling the truth. So, I reluctantly turned and faced him. I would have been blushing if my state of being allowed me to be.

"Alright," I reached into my pocket, feeling the metal of the ring. "Well, I suppose Alice is first and foremost your daughter…correct?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes I suppose she must be," he laughed. "Is your question about Alice? Because, I believe you know more of her than I do."

I shook my head. "I just, Carlisle, it was the way I was raised…" my words were getting stuck in my throat as I second guessed my decisions.

"Jasper what are you-"

"Carlisle, I want to marry your daughter," I paused letting myself gain the much needed confidence to continue. "I wanted to ask you for her hand." I nodded, and looked at my feet.

Carlisle's emotions switched quickly, changing from confusion to joy, happiness and love. I let my gaze meet his after a minute of collecting my thoughts. I could see my refection in his eyes, and my face was mixed between love struck, scared, worried, and excited.

"I – I even have a ring," I pulled the black leather box out of my pocket. "It's not much, it was my grandmothers…" I opened the box, and handed it to him. "I thought it fit her perfectly…"

Carlisle smiled.

"You know, it being small, beautiful," I smiled myself, and urged my mouth to continue working properly before Alice (again) turned my brain to putty. "Its old fashioned…but, so am I." I smiled.

"It's perfect." Carlisle's voice pulled me out of my trance. He raised an eyebrow. "So, you are asking me for..."

I nodded, "her hand," I took the ring back. "Permission. I realize you have only known Alice for a matter of weeks, but she is rightfully your daughter, and I felt this necessary."

Carlisle's alabaster face had composed itself into a genuine smile. "Alice is an amazing girl Jasper."

I nodded.

"But, you're going to have your hands full. She's…quite the monster." He reached out for my hand.

"Is that a yes?" I jumped out of my seat, ecstatic.

Carlisle nodded, and gave me a quizzical look. "You know Jasper; this is Alice we are talking about… She is probably already aware of your plans…"

I nodded, "that's one of the many reasons I love Alice."

Carlisle shook my hand fiercely. "Congratulations Son," he pulled me in for a gentle hug. "Alice is a lucky woman." He smiled, and let go of my arm.

"Thank you." I smiled, and turned, walking out of the door to go meet my destiny.


	3. MSN

MSN CONVOS

Alice: The Littlest One 3

Jasper: The Emo Cowboy / Major Em_pathetic_.

Bella: Bella.C

Edward: Edward.

Jacob: Wolf.

Carlisle:

Esme: Mrs. Cullen

Rosalie: xx Beautiful Blonde xx

Emmett: Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear!

3:13 pm: *Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! * has signed on.

3:22 pm: *The Emo Cowboy* has signed on.

The Emo Cowboy says: Emmett…

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: I like your name ;)

The Emo Cowboy says: Em… :

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: Whoever did that is a creative genius, go ask the little pixie, maybe she would know :P

The Emo Cowboy says: ALICE told me you did it :...Em…

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: Yes? :D

The Emo Cowboy says: You have no life.

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: Yeah I do… she's just hunting…and if being on here means I don't have a life, then you don't have one either so HA! :P

The Emo Cowboy says: I'm in my room with my WIFE… she is cleaning out her closet.

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: ouch, her clothes are more important than you…:P

*The Emo Cowboy* has changed their name to * Major Em_pathetic* _

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: HAHAHA! Your right, you are pathetic ;)

Major Em_pathetic _says: …again, I repeat, you have NO life

*The Littlest One 3* has signed on

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: OH YAY! Jasper look! It's your tiny little excuse of a wife! ;)

Major Em_pathetic _says: She may be tiny… but she is an amazing wife, you would not believe the amazing-

*The Littlest One 3* has joined the conversation

The Littlest One 3 says: Hey Babe! Hey monkey!

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: babe? Jesus Alice…. Way to flirt with me right in front of the monkey.

The Littlest One 3 says: WOW. You're cool.

*Dr. Cullen* has signed on

Dr. Cullen says: Hello kids

The Littlest One 3 says: hey dad ;)

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says:…hi :P

Major Em_pathetic _says: Aloha. That's Hawaiian for Hello

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: good afternoon captain obvious! I may be dumb, but I'm not stupid.

The Littlest One 3 says: LOL you totally just insulted yourself.

Dr. Cullen says: ha-ha, have any of you seen Esme?

Major Em_pathetic _says: She is in her office.

Dr. Cullen says: Thank you I'll be back on shortly. Behave yourselves.

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: you can trust me Carlisle! Its Ali and Jazz you have to worry about ;)

The Littlest One 3 says: how could we cause ANY harm? :P

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: I repeat the ;)

The Littlest One 3 says: you are disgusting Emmett.

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: LOL

Major Em_pathetic _says: Disgusting? Ouch Alice.

The Littlest One 3 says: no, jazzy! I meant, like…uhm… Emmett himself was disgusting, not ;)

Dr. Cullen says: IM STILL HERE YOU KNOW….

Major Em_pathetic _says: ….uhm…Esme just called for you. Bye dad

Dr. Cullen says: are you trying to get rid of me Jasper?

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: yes-

The Littlest One 3 says: he's joking. Bye dad. :)

** is offline

Major Em_pathetic _says: Alright, he is gone! :D Emmett, it's your turn to leave now :P I want to talk to my Wifey. ;)

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: And to your right Ladies and Gentleman, you have the one and only Major Jasper Whit-dork. you know she is right beside you right?

The Littlest One 3 says: Yeah, but this is more fun! Plus, it makes me feel like a school girl who is talking to her guy after her bedtime ;) wanna sneak out baby? :P

Major Em_pathetic _says: You're lucky I can control my emotions there pixie ;)

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: I'm not going to leave :D

*wolf.* has signed on

Wolf. says: Great... it's a vamptastic party.

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: HELL YES!

The Littlest One 3 says: Hey dog.

Wolf. says: Hey freak.

Major Em_pathetic _says: Watch it mutt.

Wolf. says: calm down Jasper ;) Where's Bells?

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: she is in china. Where the hell do you think she is genius?

Wolf. says: of course…with the leach boy. What the hell does she even see in him? I mean he is fucking dead. Well I really don't want to talk to immortal freaks so I'm gunna go. Bye.

The Littlest One 3 says: Harsh.

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: yeah, whoever said puppy dogs were made out of sugar and spice and everything nice was totally misguided.

Wolf. says: Well I'm sorry to disappoint, but I don't want to talk to leeches.

*Mrs. Cullen* has signed on

Mrs. Cullen says: Hey Alice, Jasper, Em…Jacob

Wolf. says: more leeches? Bye.

*Wolf.* is offline

Mrs. Cullen says: what did I do? :s

Major Em_pathetic _says: nothing Esme. Ignore the stupid Mangy mutt; his brain is smaller than his mouth.

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: BURN!

Mrs. Cullen: Be nice boys. Bella is family now. And she loves Jacob. So, we must be nice.

* Major Em_pathetic _* is offline.

The Littlest One 3 says:

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: Calm down pix, he's still in the room ;)

Mrs. Cullen: :P so how was your day kids?

*Bella.C* has signed on

The Littlest One 3 says: FINALLY! Hey Bella! I've been waiting for you ALL DAY! :) :D

Bella.C says: Hey Alice , I'm sorry.

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: No love for the big bro? I see how this is

Bella.C says: Sorry Em….hey

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: Hey Klutz ;)

Bella.C says: -.- not funny Emmett. I haven't fallen in like… a week.

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: lies.

Bella.C says: whatever Em, I'm trying to talk to my Alice. Alice was there a reason u were trying to find me all day?

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: Alice?

Bella.C says: Ali? You there?

*Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear!* nudges *The Littlest One 3*

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: ALICE? ALICE CULLEN?

Bella.C says: Well…. If she isn't here, I'm going to go. Sorry Em, but…Edward wants me.

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: WAIT! I think I know where she is. ;)

Bella.C says: okay, then can you go get her Em?

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: it would be my pleasure :P BRB!

Bella.C says: okay!

The Littlest One 3 says: EMMETT CULLEN I HATE YOU. : : :

Bella.C says: What did he do Ali?

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: LMFAO I WALKED IN ON-

The Littlest One 3 says: SHUT UP OR I'LL BITE YOU.

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: you're on ;) but, you might want to consider putting on some clothes first ;P

The Littlest One 3 says: EMMETT! : : :

Bella.C says: Uhm… okay…I'm going to leave… I don't want to get in the middle of this.

* Bella.C* is offline

The Littlest One 3 says: Look what you have done now. I suggest you leave. I have a very annoyed, very agitated, very protective, very LOVING husband with me, and I'm not afraid to use him. :

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: we all know you aren't afraid to use him Alice ;)

The Littlest One 3 says: watch your back Cullen.

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: WOW! Such a big bite for such a little body ;)

*Edward.* has signed on

The Littlest One 3 says: Edward!

Edward. says: Hello Alice

The Littlest One 3 says: What's up? Where is Bella?

Edward. says: She is with me. You want to control your husband's thoughts a bit?

The Littlest One 3 says: WHATS HE THINKING ABOUT EDWARD? :D :D :D

Edward. says: go ask him.

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: Hey, while you're asking him… could you ask him to get some pants on and come talk to us?

The Littlest One 3 says: you can't make him put pants on ;P

Edward. says:…

The Littlest One 3 says: I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Chill, I'll go get him BYEE!

* The Littlest One 3* is offline

* Major Em_pathetic* _has signed on

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: SO ARE YOU GUYS PUMPED?

Major Em_pathetic _says: Sure, I mean… its hunting.

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: Dear naive Jasper… its male bonding time! No wives! :D

Major Em_pathetic _says: And this is a good thing because? Think logically Em.

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: How is not having Rose up my back for 2 weeks a bad thing! I mean I love her and all…but, guy time is good! :D

Major Em_pathetic _says: is he really forgetting what he is missing out on for two weeks?

Edward. says: JASPER… is that really all you are going to miss? God, they aren't lying when they said you are 'emotionally driven'

Major Em_pathetic _says: …let's change the subject. SO, we leave Saturday night, and we come back Friday two weeks from now?

Edward. says: Yes.

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: so we are going to Canada, EH! ;P :D

Major Em_pathetic _says: Ha-ha. Emmett you are so funny ;) *sarcasm*

*Bella.C* has signed on

Edward. says: Hey love (L)

Bella.C says: Hey Edward

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: Hey Bella ;)

Bella.C says: Hey Em…

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: :D

Major Em_pathetic _says: I have to go.

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: ooooh! ;) you have to 'go' SURE! Who thinks Jazzy-poo is gunna get laid ;)

Bella.C says: EM! Let Ali and Jazz have their privacy! Jeez Em…

Edward. says: …I think he will…

Bella.C says: EDWARD.

Major Em_pathetic _says: I'm still here… and why don't you ask the physic? She is the one with all the answers…

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: ALICE! (jazz! Show Alice the computer screen!) Is Jasper going to get Laid?

Major Em_pathetic _says: Yes, now go away. ;P BEY FORJN JASPED!

* Major Em_pathetic*_ is offline

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: BEY JASPED! ;)

* xx Beautiful Blonde xx* has signed on

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: HEY BABY ;) ;) ;)

xx Beautiful Blonde xx says: Hey teddy ;)

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: AWH! Isn't this fun! I have my baby, and Eddie Weddie has his! ;)

Edward. says: Eddie Weddie? Are you 5?

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: lol nope ;) so my sexy lady how was the hunt?

xx Beautiful Blonde xx says: Delicious. But… not as yummy as you ;)

Bella.C says: So… Edward? You want to leave this conversation?

Edward. says: Yes, love (L)

*Edward.* is offline

*Bella.C* is offline

xx Beautiful Blonde xx says: you, me, upstairs 5 minutes, okay? ;)

Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear! says: 5 MINUTES? Give me 3 seconds ;)

* Forget Cowboys, Ride a Bear!* is offline

*xx Beautiful Blonde xx* is offline


	4. Homework

**A/N yeah... i hope you like it! :D :D :D

* * *

**

HOME WORK

"If triangle DEF points A, B, and C are taken on DE,DF and EF respectively such that EC = AC and CF = BC. If angle D = 40 degrees then what does angle ACB equal?" I felt my eyebrows crease in frustration, and I shook my head, this was too simple. "Easy," I scribbled on my page. "Angle ABC= 100 degrees!" I flipped the page in my textbook, kicking my feet behind me hitting my pillow on Jasper and I's bed. I heard Jasper's husky laugh come from across the room as he sat down beside me on the bed.

"Shh!" I pointed at my book. "Math!" I gave him a fake smile, and continued scribbling rushed answers on my page. I felt Jasper move, but didn't really pay attention as to where he was going. When I felt the weight of his body on my own, I began to smile…forgetting my math. I felt the fabric of my shirt by my neck being pulled down, being replaced by the tingle of Jasper's soft lips tickling my skin. "You want some help Darlin'?" I could feel him smiling on my skin, and I couldn't help but shiver. Jasper had always known his sexy southern accent made me melt.

"Sure" I said handing him my book; he rolled off of me, and flipped through the pages, laughing at certain subjects. "Okay, so when you are doing the same math for 50 years-give or take a few- you learn what subjects are actually worth doing." I agreed quietly, and copied his moves from earlier, plopping down on his back, kissing his neck and massaging his tense shoulders.

"I thought I was teaching you a lesson." Jasper laughed lightly, enjoying the attention. "you are!" I laughed, and let my fingers slide down his back, pulling his shirt up, over his back and I threw it on to the floor. "Alice…" his husky voice dripped out like satin honey, and I screamed inwardly, I can't help that my husband is so damn sexy. I kissed in-between his shoulder blades and, left tiny little lip gloss marks everywhere I touched. Jasper started to read from the textbook again, trying to tune me out. Sure, like that will work.

I sent a wave of lust in his direction, and I heard the heavy textbook fall to the floor with a thud. "Carlisle won't be pleased to hear your failing math, Ali…" He reached around his body, pressing his fingertips into my back. "Oh well," I smiled. "there is always next year." I moved off of his body so that we were side by side. Jasper took my tiny hand in his, and pulled me closer to him, lifting his body off of the bed, and positioning me under him. He had a smile on his beautiful face, and you could see his friendly kiddish dimples sneaking out, making me sigh. I loved his dimples. I pouted, and Jaspers eyes widened, watching my heartbreaking expression. I knew I was in complete control! I crushed my lips to his, and I could feel his mouth twitch as he smiled. His fingers twisted in my short mess of hair, and he pulled lightly, and then pushed my face closer to his.

I pulled away after a few minutes, giving him a small smile. "Plus," I scouted out from under his weight. "I think I get it anyways." Jasper raised his eyebrows. "prove it!" he sat up, and came over to me, wrapping his arms loosely over my shoulders.

"hmm," I pretended to ponder, thinking of a good equation. I smiled, and moved myself sitting in his lap, cradling his amazing face in my tiny hands. "Alice plus Jasper minus Math, multiplied by the power of the bed equals fun!" I winked, and wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing him back into the bed. That was all the math we needed for now.


End file.
